1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive polarizer for an LCD, and more particularly to a conductive polarizer for an LCD, capable of improving reliability of the LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) includes a lower substrate formed with a thin film transistor, which is a switching device, an upper substrate formed with color filter layers including red, green and blue color filter layers which are repeatedly aligned, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper and lower substrates, and polarizers attached to outer surfaces of the lower substrate and the upper substrate, respectively.
Herein, the polarizer is used for adjusting a polarizing state of light generated from a light source and includes a protective layer, an adhesive layer, a lower support layer, a polarizing layer, and an upper support layer, which are sequentially stacked from a bottom of the polarizer.
However, when attaching the polarizer to the upper and lower substrates during the fabricating process for the LCD, static electricity is generated so that the alignment of liquid crystal may become degraded. In addition, after the LCD has been fabricated, high-reflectance of light may occur at a surface of the upper substrate, thereby degrading the quality of an image.
In order to solve the above problem, a conductive polarizer capable of reducing reflectance of light at the surface of the upper substrate while preventing the misalignment of liquid crystal caused by the static electricity has been suggested.
The conductive polarizer is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conductive polarizer includes a protective layer 11, an adhesive layer 12, a lower support layer 13, a polarizing layer 14 and an upper support layer 15, which are sequentially stacked from a bottom of the conductive polarizer. In addition, an anti-glare/anti-static layer 16 is deposited on the upper support layer 15.
Herein, the adhesive layer 12 is made from an acryl-based material. In addition, the lower support layer 13 and the upper support layer 15 are made from tri-acetate-cellulose (TAC), and the polarizing layer 14 is made from polyvinyl alcohol.
In the meantime, as shown in FIG. 2, the anti-glare/anti-static layer 16 includes an antimony tin oxide (ATO) layer 21 and an anti-reflective layer 22 deposited on the ATO layer 21. The anti-reflective layer 22 includes silica particles 23. In addition, metallic nickel particles 31 are distributed in the anti-reflective layer 22 including the metallic nickel particles 31 so as to prevent static electricity. The metallic nickel particles 31 may induce the static electricity charged in the upper surface of the polarizer in such a manner that the static electricity is evenly distributed over the whole area of the ATO layer 21, thereby evenly distributing the static electricity through the entire surface of the polarizer. Accordingly, degradation of image quality of the LCD caused by high static electricity can be prevented.
According to the above conventional conductive polarizer, the nickel particles must be evenly distributed over the whole area of the anti-reflective layer so as to induce the static electricity. However, it is difficult to evenly distribute the nickel particles over the whole area of the anti-reflective layer through the conventional process, so there is a limitation to reliably remove the static electricity. In addition, since the anti-reflective layer is made from a non-metallic organic polymer material although the nickel particles are made from a metallic material, adhesive force between the anti-reflective layer and the nickel particles becomes lowered, so reliability of the anti-glare/anti-static layer must be degraded.